


Panel

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started at the Pax Prime panel, and then it escalated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At what point does “I miss you” become “I love you?” When does the desire to see your friend, to hug and catch up, turn into a desire to hold, to kiss? At what point does “love” become “in love?”  
These were questions that Jack asked himself almost every day, when he wasn’t recording, that is. He had met Markiplier, or Mark, for the first time in person last April. He was so much more…attractive in person. Something which Jack didn’t think was possible.  
Mark accepted Jack almost immediately, inviting him to panels and whatnot. After their second convention together, however, Jack began to feel something. At first, he thought it was just missing Mark. Then, he remembered. He remembered that part of him he liked to hide on most occasions. His fans don’t know, and he’s afraid to tell them. Hell, the only ones who know are friends and family.   
…  
“Will you just fucking ask him?” Wade told Mark.  
“And have him reject me and run back to Ireland and never speak to me again?” Mark replied.  
“You’re acting like a teenager,” Bob said lightly.  
“You’re not helping,” Mark grumbled.  
“Jack is going to be at PAX Prime,” Wade said, “You can talk to him then.”  
Mark sighed. Sure, he and Jack liked to play with septiplier, but was Jack really attracted to him?  
…  
Friday came and went, then Saturday came the panel with Ken, Felix, Mark, and Jack. Of course, Mark and Jack sat together (Mark’s choice, by the way). He could have reached over and kissed Jack if he wanted. But no, the two held hands for a couple seconds.   
The Irish man could feel the tension between he and Mark. He could smell the hints of septiplier rolling off the two. And Jack was ashamed. Ashamed that the thought of Mark made him drool. Ashamed at the thoughts and fantasies of Mark touching him in his hotel room at night. Ashamed of it all.   
…  
“Jack?” Mark approached Jack after Sunday’s panel.  
“Oh, h..hey, Mark. Um, what’s up?” Jack studdered.  
Mark gave him a strange look.  
“You okay?”  
Jack shifted nervously as Mark’s kind eyes seemed to bore straight in to his soul.  
“Fine. Yeah…you wanna…go out,” Jack winced, “To dinner…I meant…Oh, I’m such an idiot!”  
Jack covered his face.  
“Jack?”  
“Hmm?”  
Mark put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, causing Jack to look up.  
“I’d love to go to dinner with you,” He said, “Where do you want to go?”  
…  
The two went to a café down the street, Bob and Wade staying behind.  
“So…” Jack began.  
“You’re probably wondering if this is a date,” Mark finished.  
Jack nodded.  
“Do you WANT it to be a date?”  
“Mark, I don’t know how long I’ve felt this way, and, I mean, this is all so new to me…”  
“Jack…”  
“…And if you don’t like me, I’m totally okay with it. I’ll back off…”  
“Jack…”  
“…If you’re uncomfortable around me, then…”  
“Jack!”  
“What?” The Irish man asked miserably.  
“I like you too.”  
Jack smiled. This was one of the happiest moments of his life.  
“What are we going to tell our fans?”  
“Septiplier away…”  
…  
They had their first kiss outside the café that night.


	2. Chapter 2

There was that moment of doubt that ran through Markiplier’s mind as he began to record. Would his fans accept him? Would they accept that he was three months into a semi-long distance relationship with Jack?   
“Ready?” Jack asked Via long distance, as if it were a collab video.  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
“Cheer up. It’s gonna be okay.”  
“I hope so,” Mark said, and switched on the recording, “Hello, everybody. It’s Markiplier, and here’s Jack.”  
“Hey, guys!”  
“We’re going to play some more Forest,” Mark said, “But first, we have something important to tell you.”  
“Septiplier is real!”  
Markiplier began laughing hysterically. After getting himself under control, he continued.  
“But seriously,” He said, “Jack and I have been dating for about three months now.”  
“We kept it a secret because, you know, we’re still trying to figure stuff out.”  
“Yeah, that’s about all there is to that. I mean, he makes me happy.”  
“Same here.”  
“Ready to play Forest, Jack?”  
“Hell yes!”  
…  
Mark had underestimated his fans. He received an outpouring of supportive messages via twitter, tumblr, email, and youtube. Jack received similar support.  
“See, Mark,” Jack said, “I told you.”  
“You did.”


	3. Chapter 3

At Pax Prime 2017…  
Markiplier had just reached 15 million subscribers, while Jack was a little over 10 million. Needless to say, the place was packed. Markiplier started his panel, as usual, with Wade and Bob. Later, he introduced Jack, his boyfriend.   
“Are you guys ready,” He asked the audience as the ring weighed heavily in his pocket, “Because in a minute, I’m gonna bring out someone very near and dear to me. And I’m going to ask them a question.”  
The audience murmured.  
“All right,” Mark said, “Come on out, Jack!”  
Jacksepticeye walked out on stage and begun waving at everyone. Mark smiled.  
“Jack,” Mark said, “I have a very important question to ask you.”  
“O…kay.”  
Mark got down on one knee in front of Jack.  
“Jack, I love you,” He said, “You have been there for me through thick and thin, through everything. And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”  
Jack began to tear up. Over the past two years, he had moved to LA to live with Mark. That had payed off. Everything the two of them had put into the relationship had payed off. The blonde haired man stared in silence for a moment, making Mark think he’d been rejected.  
“Yes,” Jack said quickly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes, I’ll marry you.”  
The audience cheered. Septiplier, AWAY!


End file.
